


59 Kg

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: *inspired by some moments during Monsta X's 5th anniversary v-live*
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755895
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	59 Kg

"Hyung, they finally made peace."

Shownu chuckled, "Finally, after 2 hours?"

"Yeah. Jooheon kept sulking. He locked himself in his room while Minhyuk tried to break in. Then Hyungwon came shouting that he needed to come in and sleep. Jooheon wouldn't budge." Kihyun laid down on his stomach beside the leader.

Shownu stroke the younger's back, still chuckling. "Then what happened next? How did you manage to bring peace amidst that chaos?"

"I told Hyungwon to sleep at Changkyun's room, to which your beloved youngest was being evil and made me promise to give him extra 1 hour game time in exchange of allowing Hyungwon to sleep there. Then I bribed Jooheon with my mom's homemade mandu and he finally opened the door for Minhyuk."

"What are they doing now?"

"They were cuddling and calling each other cute when I left."

"That's cute. But why didn't I know that we have your mom's homemade dumpling?"

"We don't. I'll call her tomorrow morning." Kihyun took a deep breath, "Seriously hyung, can't we have just one normal day? Things always get chaotic especially after we did v-live as a group!"

Shownu smiled at Kihyun's nagging; it was the night after they did their 5th anniversary v-live whereby Minhyuk misunderstood Jooheon's story on how the vet asked Gucci, one of his cats, to lose weight. Minhyuk heard it wrong and asked if Gucci asked Jooheon to lose weight, resulting in the cat's owner 2 hours straight of sulking. He'd been working out to lose some weight for their comeback and got a little bit sensitive lately - as if he wasn't sensitive enough on daily basis.

"What a headache for you, babe. You should've called me." Shownu caressed the top of Kihyun's head gently.

"I can handle that much, hyung."

"I know, but I like making things easier for you."

"Eeeuww what's with the cheesy lines?" Kihyun got up and gave Shownu a light kiss on his plump lips.

"Ah Ki, I ordered some food while you struggled with the beagles. Let's have it together."

Kihyun confusedly looked at Shownu, "But we just had a lot during the v-live. And I even had udon before.."

Shownu just shrugged at Kihyun and held his hands, taking him down to the dining room.

"Hyung, what is this???"

Kihyun was shocked at the sight of a pile of various food on the table. Most of them were Korean hearty foods, but there were Kihyun's most beloved too, chicken.

"Hyuuung, why did you order so many?"

Shownu didn't answer and made Kihyun sat on the dining chair, eating utensils were all ready.

"I'm kinda hungry, just eat with me, okay?" Shownu sat accros, "But eat a lot!"

Kihyun stared at his boyfriend suspiciously. He could feel something was off.

"Hyung, you also had dinner before. What makes you feel so hungry to order all of this?"

"I'm just hungry. Come on Ki, start eating!"

The next 30 minutes was spent with Shownu putting all kinds of food on Kihyun's plate.

"You know that the dance for our next comeback is intense, right? That's why you need to eat a lot."

"Okay.."

"Do you find it hard? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"All of our choreography is hard, hyung. But I can manage."

"Do you have any concern? Anything bothering you? You sleep well right, Ki?"

"I do have concerns and you know all of them. Me sharing my concerns has practically been your lullaby, hyung. And you know more than anybody if I sleep well."

"Right. Babe, are you tired from having to cook for us? Can you stop kicking me out from the kitchen and let me help? And let the boys clean after themselves, will you? And don't start cleaning the bathroom right after we arrive home. Your health is the priority."

That's it. Kihyun put down his spoon and got up. He sat beside Shownu and cupped the leader's face.

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, I -"

"What's wrong, hyung?"

Shownu gulped down a glass of water and sighed, "I'm just worried, babe."

"About..?"

"About you."

"Why would you?"

"Because.. it's about what you said earlier on v-live."

"What did I say, exactly?"

"When Jooheon said you looked great during Dramarama.."

"What about it?"

"You said you were 59 kg at that time. You had no muscles. And that it was so hard for you."

Kihyun gaped at Shownu as if he was some kind of alien.

"Hyung..?"

"I remember hugging you at that time, babe. All I could feel was your bones. I was even afraid I might break you."

"That's a bit scary, hyung."

"But you know what I mean! I don't want you to be that skinny ever again, babe. Please just eat a lot and exercise well. If anything ever bothers you, come to me. I'll listen to you. I'll even fix everything for you if you'd like."

Kihyun couldn't believe his boyfriend actually remembered what he said during their v-live, that he didn't even pay that much attention to. But then again he knew best that Shownu might look indifferent, but in fact he knew every little detail about his younger members.

"Hyung.. thank you for taking such a great care of me. You know I've been eating and exercising well, right? I'm sorry I was such a weakling."

"You've never been a weakling, babe. I guess I just.. love you."

Kihyun giggled, "I love it that you love me. But as for now let's do something about all of this, okay?"

Kihyun couldn't help thinking that Shownu was the cutest boyfriend ever existed. Their fans and fellow idols might see him as charismatic leader but when it came to Kihyun, he was a total softie.

"Do you think having the boys for late night snack will do?" asked Shownu.

Kihyun snorted, "This is nothing but snacks! This is more like a feast! But rest assured they'll be all over the moon."

Shownu laughed, "You're right."

"I'll get them. You better find good explanation if they start asking why we have so many food on the table. I'm not in the mood for anyone's teasing tonight, especially not after what they made me do over your favorite boy's sulking, hyung." Kihyun kissed Shownu's forehead before heading upstairs.

Shownu grinned, "Aye aye, Capt! I love you."

"I love you too."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! I am so surprised to see that my previous 2 writings were well-responded. I especially love this one, but I have some more on the draft, most of them are inspired by things they did/said/implied on v-live or other media appearances. Hope you like them!


End file.
